marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Norman Osborn (Earth-616)
Template Why does this page not utilize the Character Template? Can anyone who can understand the page's source do that? LoveWaffle (talk) 20:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. This bug is back. Must be the way to deal on PeteParker or ADour wall, if it's the same problem. Last time it occurred when a category was added using the category adder. Undoniel (talk) 21:02, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I don't really know how to solve this problem. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, this thing again. This came up a while ago, and another user (I want to say it was WarBlade) discovered that the page becomes corrupted like this when a user adds categories through the category module at the bottom of the page. We put out a message for people not to use it, but I guess not everyone got the memo. --Spencerz (talk) 22:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Norman Osborn as Goblin King Why did you erase the last section that talks about the time Norman Osborn became the Goblin Kingpin of Crime? --Antoinejd34 (talk) 02:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Because as I said in two previous edit summaries, it hasn't been confirmed that the Goblin King is Osborn and Dan Slott frequently implies that it isn't him. Until there's some form of confirmation we can't make assumptions. Andy Nominus (talk) 03:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, can we make a Goblin King (Earth-616) page? And then, if it turns out to be Osborn or someone else that appeared earlier, we can merge Goblin King (Earth-616) to the his true identity? SeanWheeler (talk) 01:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like the best move. Andy Nominus (talk) 13:05, December 13, 2013 (UTC) How does Slott imply that the Goblin isn't Osborn? The issues I read, I keep thinking he's Osborn. Especially with the quote in issue #24 after the Goblin impersonates Hobgoblin, he says "and more idiots like you, who can't tell one Goblin from Another. There are only two kinds. The one true Green Goblin and those who serve him whether they know it or not! HA HAHA HA!" The part that says "The one true Green Goblin" seems to hint at Osborn since he was the original and well known Goblin. SeanWheeler (talk) 17:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I was referring more to interviews with Slott than the actual comic. But you should also remember that in SSM 16 when Urich asked Menace if it was Osborn she didn't answer, and we still haven't seen him without his mask (implying someone we wouldn't expect might be under it). I'm not saying it isn't him but it hasn't been confirmed so it should be treated as so. Andy Nominus (talk) 21:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :In issue 25, he was outright referred to Norman Osborn in issue 25. Although he refused to remove his mask when the goblinfied Carlie Cooper asked him to prove that he's Osborn. If he's not Osborn, he's sure trying to act like him. And I haven't read issue 16. I was in a hiatus from the series between issues 12 and 20. The one with Black Cat got me back in. And I later got issue 19 because I heard that Peter's consciousness was going to be resurrected. I don't have issues 1 through 6 either. I might try to get the issues I missed. SeanWheeler (talk) 23:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::In issue 26, after a fight with Hobgoblin, his costume was torn and it revealed the scar where the glider hit him. While it is easy to lie about who you are, it would be hard to make a dent in your chest. I am convinced he is Osborn. SeanWheeler (talk) 23:51, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Heh, I knew this was coming. I'll agree Slott is certainly pulling out all the stops to make us think this is Norman. But again, I have to say that if it was then they could have just shown his face by now. The fact that he's doing just about everything but that, just makes it seem to me that he's doing everything he can to make us think it's him to build up to a big twist (This is comic books, a place where you can get a big whole gouged into your chest and survive. If Norman could do it, why not someone else?). Or Slott could just be trolling us and it's actually him. Either way I still think we should wait until the end of story before jumping to conclusions. Andy Nominus (talk) 00:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure hope he's just trolling us. I sure hope it's Norman. Imagine if that whole build-up of him possibly being an imposter and it turns out to be Norman? SeanWheeler (talk) 01:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Look at the end of issue 29! When the Green Goblin hacked the Spider-Slayers and announced he runs the city, look who's face was on the Slayers' screens. It's Norman Osborn! I recognize that hair anywhere! SeanWheeler (talk) 23:26, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Norman As goblin king okay everyone i have proof norman osborn is the goblin king. so no its not like bart hamilton got revived or whatever or harry returned as the goblin,norman is the goblin king. heres the proof. if you guys look in superior spider man 26 the goblin king shows a chest scar that was confirmed by the goblin king himself the scar was from the fight with spider man on the bridge after killing gwen stacy,confirming,norman osborn is the goblin king. : :We had brought this up some time ago, it's still not certain if he is or not. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 19:17, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor Actually, now it is. He has been the Goblin King all along. He had plastic surgery on his face so that we don't recognize him when he is unmasked, faking out a twist but it turned out it was Osborn. Looks like Slott lied to us. SeanWheeler (talk) 23:57, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, the merge was just completed yesterday by moi, as was another merger involving a certain ninja being a certain vampire. Anyone will lie for a good sell. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 01:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor green goblin instead of goblin king? should norman be the goblin king? What I mean is the Norman Osborn earth-616 page says he's the green goblin and yet all the time he's returned from his coma he's been the goblin king. VenomGoblin (talk) 14:01, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Bloated First Appearances I feel like having six separate entries in the first appearances section is gratuitous.--HED - HalfElfDragon 00:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Current Alias I changed Osborn's current alias to being the Green Goblin. He never willingly stopped using the alias, and a character being incarcerated and unable to operate under their villain name never factored on whether said name should or shouldn't be considered their current alias. He might have brain damage, but if we were to get truly technical, his current alias would be "Cletus Kasady." --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:44, July 31, 2018 (UTC)